


Indebted, with Interest

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is trying to fix the damages that Gringotts sustained when she set the bank's enslaved old dragon free. If only she could do her work without distractions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted, with Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good Bill and Hermione romance. I was so happy to get the prompt "Debt to Gringotts." I hope you enjoy! Thanks to my lovely betas for their eagle eyes.

"Hermione? Where are you?" Bill's voice echoed off the walls of the underground cavern. "I came to see how things are going."  
  
"Over by the pillars," she called. She sighed. She knew the Gringotts goblins didn't completely trust her to fix the damage the ancient dragon had done. She'd confidently explained to them weeks ago that she could set things right, but they insisted on inspecting her progress several times daily. She was also required to give them status reports before leaving each night. Lately, even Bill Weasley had begun to visit her work area every day. It was so discomfiting! She didn't need to see him appraising her magical reconstruction of the floor's damaged flagstones with his piercing blue gaze. She didn't need to glimpse him from the corner of her eye, nodding his approval, as she restored the delicate gold filigree on the antique vault doors. She certainly didn't need him murmuring tips to her in his sensual baritone as she repaired the twisted minecart tracks running throughout the underground cave. So attractive, so sexy—so distracting!  
  
His footsteps drew near. Hermione's stomach somersaulted when he came around the corner. Scars or no scars, Bill Weasley cut a fine figure. He was wearing blue jeans, a black waistcoat, and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His ginger hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. When their eyes met, he smiled. Her knees went weak with want.  
  
His long legs quickly brought him to her side. She busied herself with repairing the last few crumbling pillars, hoping her blushing cheeks would look like the result of exertion, not physical attraction.  
  
"Hey," he said. His bicep brushed her shoulder. She wanted to lean against him. "Looks like you're almost finished here."  
  
She shrugged, and their arms rubbed together. He was so warm. "This is the last bit of repair to do in this area."  
  
"Brilliant, Hermione! At this rate, you'll be debt-free with the goblins in no time."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not so sure. The goblins still do inspections and demand reports every day. They've even been sending _you_ down here to monitor me."  
  
He shot her an amused glance, eyebrow raised. Drawing his wand from his pocket, he began to help her with the pillars. She faltered a bit as she admired the ease with which he cast his spells, so unlike his brother Ron, her ex-boyfriend. He was left-handed. His long, strong fingers were unadorned, with just a faint line on his ring finger showing where his wedding ring had once been. The dusting of red-gold hair on his forearm shone faintly in the dim torchlight. She wanted to stroke it.  
  
"The goblins haven't had me checking up on you, Hermione," he said, with a final flourish on the last charm. With their dual efforts, the pillars were now perfect. He turned, smiling, and looked her in the eye. "I've been doing that all on my own."


End file.
